It is known that various surfactants have been found to be useful in cleaning compositions, such as shower gels, shampoos, and light duty detergents (e.g., dish detergents)--compositions in which good foamability is a prerequisite for consumer approval. The surfactants which have been used to the greatest extent in such compositions are anionic surfactants, such as alkyl sufates, alkyl ether sulfates, sulfonates, sulfosuccinates, and sarcosinates.
Although the use of many of the anionic surfactants in these compositions permits the attainment of desirable characteristics, including good foamability, sarcosinates produce a relatively low level of foam. Moreover, they are particularly expensive to use. It would be beneficial to find a means of improving their foamability and/or the cost of using them.